


A Razzabang and Egobang Drabble Set

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drama, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Mild Angst, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Trying on Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Written for NoMansWindow2846, here's a set of razzabang and egobang drabbles.





	1. Razzabang, "Have a Good Day at Work"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoMansWindow2846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/gifts).



“Arin and I are going to play some weird game where we have to shoot a baby out of a cloud with hearts.”

“I have to re-code an entire level,” Barry said flatly. But he was smiling when he pecked Dan on the cheek. “Have a good day for me.”

Barry had to stand on the tips of his toes when Dan pecked the corner of his mouth. It was weirdly domestic, weirdly comfortable, to simply be here with one another, to feel the heartbeat of their lover hammering away.

“Anything you want,” Dan grinned, and ducked out the door.


	2. Egobang, "Can I Kiss You?"

Arin’s eyes were pleading with Dan when the words tripped from his tongue. There was something strangely shy about the way he spoke the words – with fear, haltingly. Smelling the possibility of failure or laughter on his own breath.

“I….I’ve never…” Dan said, and it sounded ridiculous pouring from his tongue, as if it were permanently stuck somewhere deep inside of his own heart, inside of his own chest.

“Will you let me?” Arin asked.

“I won’t just let you, man,” Dan said. “I’m all up in this shiz.” When their lips pressed together, Dan felt his entire body melt.


	3. Razzabang, "It Brings Out Your Eyes"

“Do you really thing so?” Dan stood back from the mirror and slowly tilted his head. He couldn’t judge just from peering at himself at this angle; he needed more proof, a better look at the bump of his nose and the cant of his grin.

“Oh yeah,” Barry said, coming up behind him and getting an arm around his shoulder. “You look great!”

“I didn’t think puce was really my color,” Dan admitted.

“Is that what this color’s called?” Barry asked. “I didn’t notice. I was staring into your eyes.”

“Flatterer!” 

But Barry simply smiled. “I mean every word.”


	4. Egobang, "I Can't Wait Until Tomorrow"

Arin shoved aside the phone and placed it on the beside table. Dan frowned, actually made grabby hands after it, as if he were a child stripped of his favorite pacifier . 

“It’s time to sleep.”

“But…” Dan said.

“But nothing,” Arin said firmly, and tucked Dan’s head to his shoulder. “Sleep. Your song will be there in the morning.”

“I’m glad I like you,” Dan grumped, snuggling closer to him. “Because if I didn’t I’d figure out how to, like, get music beamed right into my brain.”

“Sure, honey,” Arin teased. Nestling against Dan’s shoulder earned him a groan.


	5. Razzabang, "Sweet Dreams"

The moon is heavy and round over their heads, lulling and fat, like a jolly old man who knows how to whisper the best secrets. Barry’s head is fuzzy; it’s filled up with thoughts of the morning, of the day they will spend together, side-by-side. It’s filled with the old pleasures of the day, mounting up like piles of candy in a stocking.

Dan sighed in his sleep, moving with the ballet of his heartbeat. He could feel Barry’s breath on the back of his neck, a warm, strong arm around his middle. The Night sleeps. The heart does not.


End file.
